Smirk
by UchiWave
Summary: She was mad at herself. One, because she knew her skill set was better than this. Two, because she hated that she found that damn smirk so sexy.


**(A/N: Heyoo, I'm back! I've been in the real sasusaku mood so here's a cute little one-shot! It also has some *suggestive* content [wiggles eyebrows] also note, this is if Sasuke was actually led into the right direction and never left and actually matured from *that phase* and let emotions in and whatnot. though he's still the nonchalant sasuke we all love, anyways, enjoy! )**

**_**

It was early in the morning and Sakura breathed in the morning air. It was dewy and fresh, she loved waking up to it. She had training in a few hours with her team, but she figured she'd take her time getting ready today.

Sakura walked back into her house from her balcony and started with her self-care regimen. She had about half an hour before Sasuke, her boyfriend, would be coming to pick her up to get to the training grounds._ How did I get so lucky? _She sighed.

They were all 16 years old, some 17/18. Quite a few years since their genin days. It was a few years that she gave up that fangirl shit and started training with *the* Tsunade Senju. She wanted to be a bad bitch who wasn't always holding the team back. So she worked, and worked, and trained and became the 2nd best medical nin in Konoha.

During those years, she also learned that her best friend, Naruto, meant a lot more to her than she initially realized. She also was able to crack through that shell Sasuke had developed. He got to be less "stick up ass-ey" and was able to indulge at times. Especially with her. Ever since she had moved into her own apartment, she'd been able to take on her curiosity with her boyrfriend. And mannn, was it fun.

Ding Dong*

The bell had snapped her out of her thoughts and she went to go put on her headband, when she saw something near her boots. It was small, and furry, and strangely had 8 legs and _HOLY FUCK ITS A SPIDER! _she thought. She froze in place.

ding dong*

"Sakura?"

"Sakura? I'm coming in."

She hadn't been able to hear her boyrfriend's calls, due to the fact that there was an 8-legged monster in her way, of leaving. She was a jonin. She could break 7 men's face with one punch. She could break a mountain in half. She could heal a person one breath away from death. She was one of the strongest kunoichi in history damnit! But she was here, trembling because a spider.

So engraved in her thoughts, she barely noticed Sasuke in the doorway, amusement written all over his face while watching her shaking because of a tiny spider that he knew she could easily crush in 0.5 seconds flat.

"Sasuke! Do something!" she shrieked, still conscious of the spider. But he stood there, with that _damn smirk_ on this face. The same smirk he wore when he beat her in spars, or blocked her punch, or saved her ass, or had her under him writhing like a little-

"Sakura." She looked back up at him, pushing those thoughts to the back of her head and she shot a look at him telling him, _do something or I'll break your spine at training. _

He was clearly amused because even he knew her skills.

"You can literally flick this bug 30 meteres away right now. Even if it does bite you , you could heal yourself in 5 seconds flat." he deadpanned. But her, but _her look_ was so threatening ng that he decidedly just picked up the spider and let it outside. Now, Sasuke Uchiha wasn't one to get intimidated. Especially by his pink-haired girlfriend. But damn he knew that look. The look she gave him when he was about to get a _punishment _later on. And man was he all for it.

"You're the worst Sasuke-kun." She grumbled as she got off the kitchen table and cautiously went to put on her boots.

"Says the one who's scared of a teensy spider."

There it was again! _That damn smirk. _Her cheeks flushed, partly from being flustered, partly being mad at herself for finding that smirk so goddamn sexy.

"I bet if Naruto saw Hinata that scared , he'd save her quick." she said with a small , teasing pout on her lips. They walked about the town heading to the training grounds.

"Yes, but I know you can handle yourself."

"In my defense , spiders are absolutely terrible! They're small and furry and have fangs and beady eyes and-" , her scentence was cut short short with a lips on hers. She was deigned surprised at first, but then just as she relaxed into it, he pulled away, leaving her behind stunned, pouting.

As he walked, she could see it, even though his back was turned toward her. She can feel it emanating off of him. She could imagine it on his fucking hot face already.

_That damn smirk. _

**A/N: There it was. Sakura and her irrational fear of spiders and Sakura and Sasuke being normal horny teens. Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
